


Chocolate Frogs and Unicorns

by starrynacht



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This is my first ever fic? It's kind of just me prattling on than an actual story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynacht/pseuds/starrynacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those indignant drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Frogs and Unicorns

no no no no no

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the Nodus Tollens reference is to the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.


End file.
